nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Rayven CS-18 (N-Strike)
The Rayven CS-18 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released under the N-Strike license on December 28th, 2011. It includes a Firefly Tech clip, capable of holding and charging eighteen glow-in-the-dark white Streamline Darts. Details This blaster is powered by a flywheel system which is activated by a second trigger beneath the main trigger, much like the Nitron. It has two tactical rails; one on top of the small carry handle and another one on the right side of the blaster, above the trigger. It is compatible with a barrel extension, it has a hinge-open jam door, similar to the Recon, instead of the traditional slide-open door, and has two holes for a sling to be attached on the top and bottom of the stock, as well as another on the front of the tactical rail. Take note that the blaster has a semi-automatic firemode only, meaning that the main trigger must be pulled for another dart to be fired. At the end of the carry handle, there is a small pin that can be lined up with the tactical rail to create an iron sight. The blaster uses seven AA batteries overall: four for the flywheel firing system and three batteries for the internal lighting system. Because of the blasters design (with the clip being placed far back), the Rayven has a long barrel, despite being compact. Because of this, adding barrel extensions other than that of the Spectre or Longstrike will cause the range to drop noticably (due to the large distance the dart travels through the barrel, ricocheting of the internals and slowing the dart down). Review 'Range - '''8/10 - The Rayven has a good range normally. It fires twenty five to forty odd feet. '''Accuracy '- 8/10 - This blaster is quite accurate, although darts wander off course (but all streamline blaster do this). With the Rayven, you don't really have to worry about accuracy with eighteen darts and Firefly Tech darts. 'Reliability '- 9/10 - The Rayven does not jam too easily. It will not let you down. 'Rate '- 10/10 - The Rayven can be shot as fast as one can pull the trigger. This is very effective, as the Rayven comes with eighteen darts. 'Capacity '- 9/10 - This blaster is included with eighteen darts, but has no other place to store spare clips. 'General '- 9.2/10 - This blaster is worth the price. It is quieter than the Barricade and Nitron, and is small, making it a very mobile weapon, great for firefights. Dualweilding two Rayvens would be very effective, as you can have seventy darts maximum with Raider drum magazines. This gun can be used as a primary or a side arm weapon. It has two tactical rails, one on the right side and one above the blaster. I like dick- By TOM LEE. VICKYSTEWART/<3 Trivia *The design of this Nerf blaster is bullpup, which is that the clip system mechanism is at the back of it, behind the trigger. This means the the barrel is long but the blaster as a whole is short. *This blaster is the first bullpup blaster. *It is much quieter than the Nitron and Barricade RV-10, even though its the same flywheel system. Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Firefly Tech Blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Dart blasters